


Like a Burning Flame

by Nodame



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Explicit Sexual Content, Feelings Realization, Hand Jobs, Locker Room, Long-Suffering Sawamura Daichi, M/M, Not Beta Read, Oblivious Iwaizumi Hajime, Rimming, Spit As Lube, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:48:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23219509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nodame/pseuds/Nodame
Summary: Sawamura Daichi and Sugawara Koushi break some rules and they have to sit through their rivals fucking inside a locker room.Except the pair is also stuck inside a locker and things get awkward.____A birthday gift for my dear friend.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime & Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Sawamura Daichi & Sugawara Koushi, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 209





	Like a Burning Flame

"What the hell are you doing."

There was no such thing as a 'proper answer' to Sugawara's question as Daichi, rushing and possibly handling his friend a bit too roughly, shoved both of them inside a locker where brooms and cleaning materials were stacked in a fit of panic. The locker's door slammed as a loud bang! echoed through the dark and empty changing room, and just as Sugawara was about to speak again, Daichi clasped a slightly sweaty palm against his lips. Even in the dark, the captain could tell his friend's wide, confused eyes squinted in frankly even more confusion.

Context : Nekoma, Karasuno, Aoba Johsai and Fukurodani were on a training camp for fifteen days, they agreed to train during daylight and only during daylight to avoid possibly serious injuries, Daichi and Sugawara decided they needed to hone some skills and special attacks by themselves therefore broke that one rule, and just as they were about to get changed and leave someone opened the door leading inside the training grounds so they were stuck hiding inside a locker at two in the morning to avoid embarassing their team and landing everyone in trouble.

"Oikawa, are you sure you heard something or are you dragging me in here to fuel your aliens-conspirations-bullshit?" that must have been Iwaizumi, irritated as always. Oikawa's signature high-pitched laugh echoed through the building and directly into their eardrums. Sugawara shifted besides Daichi, visibly cursing every choice that lead them to this position. 

"My extra-ordinary-godlike ears never fail me, Iwa-chan." Oikawa declared proudly, opening the door leading to the dark locker room. "And if there really are aliens in here, I bet you'd be better suited to communicate with them, seeing that you look like one." Their figures, standing at the doorframe, blocked the majority of the fullmoon light seeping in from the large glass windows of the building. Sugawara shifted once again, this time as far away from the locker's door as if to hide. 

Iwaizumi clicked his tongue, stepping inside the room after Oikawa and pushing the door behind him. It wasn't enough to close it though, and the room was bright enough for the pair to scan the room. Iwaizumi didn't bother searching around, he just leaned his weight against a wall and stared at Oikawa ducking to look under a table. 

"Nothing here, as well." He declared. And Iwaizumi sighed, "let's just leave, shittykawa. There's no one here." Oikawa hummed, pressing his hands against the tabletop. "I'm not so sure about that." 

The setter walked around some more, checking various lockers and slowly opening them to peek inside. Some were locked, some were not, and the one Daichi and Sugawara were in definitely wasn't. Oh god.

Sugawara shifted once more besides him and Daichi inhaled quietly, turning wide-eyed to his companion and squeezing his arm gently. Oikawa's head perked. He looked around, eyes narrowed. Daichi swallowed heavily.

And then footsteps echoed through the room once more, this time quicker. Oikawa paced from one wall of lockers to the exact one the pair was hiding in. Daichi sucked in a breath, one two three, calm down stay still don't move- and then Oikawa stopped dead in his tracks right in front of them. He looked around, eyes landing on the locker's metal door. Daichi could see him from the cracks of said door and he turned around to an absolutely terrified Sugawara. The palm resting against his arm was hot and sweaty. Oh fuck. Oh fuck fuck fuck-

"Oh well, guess you were right, Iwa-chan." The boy shrugged, resting his weight against a heel and turning around smoothly. A few steps later he was by the table again and he leaned half of his weight against it, facing Iwaizumi. Oikawa's shit-eating grin was visible from where Daichi stood and the boy let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding. He heard Sugawara do the same besides him, and Daichi spared him a look before Iwaizumi spoke again. "Then let's leave, get off that stupid table." The pair were standing so that their faces were a profile view, Daichi could tell the irritation in Iwaizumi's voice didn't reach his eyes and Oikawa's grin melted into a soft smile. It was quite intimate, Daichi thought. He felt relief wash through him as he smiled a bit himself. They might have been in trouble no more than thirty seconds before but it all ended well, didn't it? He even might have went for some drinks with Sugawara to celebrate that day's progress and well, have a hey-we-avoided-a-near-awkward-to-death-situation party. Yeah. That'd be great.

Except Oikawa narrowed the distance between him and Iwaizumi, hands sliding against Iwaizumi's coat and pressing their lips together. A surprised grunt echoed through the room and Iwaizumi's hands cupped Oikawa's cheeks sweetly. 

Oh, fuck.

Sugawara poked Daichi in the arm and the latter jumped slightly, "We need to get out of here," he whispered, visibly flustered. Daichi bit his lip and scooted closer to his friend. "No shit! How will we do that?!" he hissed to Suga, who looked just as helpless as Daichi felt. "We have to wait until they leave, there's no other way out. They won't... they won't take that long after all."

And then the creak of a wooden table echoed through the room, accompanied with a soft "ah, Iwa-chan!", Daichi and Suga peered out and- what met them was the incredulous sight of Oikawa, splayed out against the table he was previously leaning against, pinned down by Iwaizumi's weight. The latter made a show of slowly peeling off Oikawa's coat as he leaned down to press his lips against Oikawa's, who squirmed lightly and hooked his arms around Iwaizumi's neck. Strong, practiced hands hovered above Oikawa's torso, travelling down his belt but instead tugging at his shirt and pulling it up. He didn't remove it entirely, settling for shoving it under his armpits and leaving it right above his chest. Dark fingers slid across his torso, teasing at a sensitive spot and Oikawa let out a high-pitched moan that sent electric shocks right through Daichi's nerves. And oh, fuck, Sugawara shivered slightly besides him. Daichi did not dare to spare him a look.

Then Oikawa's head tilted up slightly, staring right at the locker's door, and smiled his shit-eating smile. 

That spiked up every single hair on Daichi's body as he stared, cold sweat trickling down his forehead. Oikawa knew they were there. Of course he knew. Of fucking course he knew, that little shit! Oikawa was dead meat when they were done. Daichi was going to make sure of that.

Oikawa's grin didn't last for long as Iwaizumi's calloused fingers pressed against his nipple, drawing out yet another high-pitched moan and damn if that wasn't hot then Daichi didn't know what was. Oikawa closed his eyes and leaned his head back against the wooden table with a thud, curling his fists and tangling them with Iwaizumi's coat. Iwaizumi slid his knee between Oikawa's thighs and placed a wet kiss on his abdomen, the noise reverberating and echoing through the locker room.

It was awkward, the entire situation was awkward yet weirdly erotic and Daichi was extremely confused. It was unbearably hot and stiff inside the damn locker and Daichi shifted slightly- only to bump his knees with Sugawara's. Daichi dared to look at his face and the expression on Suga's face was one that sent heat right to his groin. Daichi swallowed. Heavily. His eyes darted down to Sugawara's lips- glistening ever so slightly and fuck, fuck fuck fuck they need to get out of here as soon as possible.

Oikawa fiddled with Iwaizumi's belt and his hands immediately shot down, holding Oikawa's own hands in place. "Don't," he ordered in a firm, commanding voice and Oikawa visibly swallowed, licking his lips. "I'm the one in charge today." that made Oikawa flash a shaky grin, and the hands trapped in Iwaizumi's hold shifted up. "Wow Iwa-chan, for someone who was so against coming here you're pretty eager-ah!" Iwaizumi pressed a single finger against Oikawa's bellybutton and the boy squirmed in his touch. Iwaizumi dragged that finger down to Oikawa's belt and worked on undoing it expertly. 

Not for the first time that night, Daichi regretted everything. Hell, not even the training was worth it if that was their punishment. He was basically glued to Sugawara's side watching two boys from their rivaling team pleasure each other, that he was getting hard, and that Sugawara's rapid respiration got unbearably hotter as it puffed warm breaths against Daichi's ear.

And the worst of it all, is that he was enjoying it.

It was filthy, it was wrong and damn Daichi did not care at all. From the other side of the room, Iwaizumi slid his palm inside Oikawa's trousers. The grin on Oikawa's face all but melted into parted lips in quiet euphoria, and while Daichi couldn't exactly see what Iwaizumi was doing, it wasn't hard to guess from the wanton noise that revebrated from Oikawa's tightly shut lips. The boy whimpered and kicked one leg up, Iwaizumi seized the opportunity and pressed a palm against Oikawa's thigh, keeping it firm and steady up in the air. With that, Oikawa was thankfully covered up from Daichi and Sugawara when Iwaizumi decided to free his erection from the confinement of his boxers. Daichi was thankful for that, it was easier to forget the embarrassing situation they were thrown in if they remained in their clothes. They could chalk it out as an unfortunate series of events, maybe he'd look back at this and laugh at the sheer absurdity of it.

Suddenly the pair let out an erotic, shaky moan at the same time and, yeah, Daichi would definitely not forget that noise. He saw Oikawa palming his partner through his pants and Iwaizumi responding by quickening his pace. Daichi watched with interest the shift in Iwaizumi's expression- his usual scowl replaced with a slight part of his lips, squinting eyes gazing at his lover, overflowing with burning passion and lust he'd never imagined Iwaizumi wielding and for a second, Daichi envied that. 

Then gravity decided to play a trick on them, and a broom shifted just enough to fall right between them and the locker door, causing a ruckus that even prompted Iwaizumi and Oikawa to stop. The former looked up directly towards the locker and Oikawa followed his gaze. Daichi, cold with fear and cursing his luck, scooted further back in the locker and he could feel Sugawara do the same. Daichi grabbed his arm and pulled him closer.

"What was that?" Iwaizumi grunted in a deep, scratchy voice. Oikawa huffed, flashing his signature grin once again. "Don't worry Iwa-chan, probably some stuff falling over. You won't let that stop us, right~?" He said the last sentence in a high-pitched voice, tilting his head and guiding Iwaizumi's fingers up his lips. Sparing a glance at the locker and winking. What the fuck.

Sugawara sighed besides him and Daichi jolted, ripping his eyes off the scene unfolding before them to steal a glance at him. Right then and there, Daichi froze as he realized three things after their positions changed. 1, Sugawara was shaking and flustered and warm. 2, Daichi was half erect, so was Sugawara and 3, Daichi's erection was pressing ever so slightly against Sugawara's hip. Well shit. 

Daichi tried to move, but the broom was on the verge of completely falling over, only held back by their tangled legs and so they were forced to stay like that. Unless they wanted to alarm Iwaizumi even more and possibly blow their cover. Well, shit. Daichi was stuck with Sugawara leaning against him, shivering and pressing harder against Daichi's erection, eyes casted downwards and fuck, that was hot. That was too hot and Daichi's erection twitched in interest.

"Iwa-chaa..ah!" The last syllable came out more as a shaky scream than a word as Iwaizumi pumped a saliva-wet finger inside Oikawa. Somewhere between this mess, Iwaizumi worked expertly on pulling down Oikawa's pants and working him open. Daichi, now this close to Sugawara, could see that the boy was also focusing on the lovemaking that is happening in front of them. Iwaizumi thrust in another finger and Oikawa's scream rang louder in their eardrums as the boy clung tightly to Iwaizumi, throwing his head back to expose a delicious collarbone that Iwaizumi was so eager to feast on. He dropped Oikawa's leg in favor of pushing his shirt even further up and worked on marking his torso, all while inserting a third finger -maybe a bit too quickly- and opening up Oikawa even further. The boy's lips parted in absolute bliss, letting out a wanton scream and Sugawara pressed even closer to Daichi and fuck.

"Daichi." muttered Sugawara in an almost silent voice, still refusing to pull his eyes out of the two lovers. Daichi just stared at him incredulously, sucking in a breath and releasing it a few seconds later as a shaky exhale. The boy pressed even closer, they were almost entirely glued to each other and what the fuck Daichi could not think straight anymore. Then finally, almost when he thought Suga would not look at him, he did and Daichi almost fainted. 

If he ever thought the stunt Oikawa and Iwaizumi pulled was the hottest thing he's ever witnessed, he was so very entirely wrong. Heat flooded and coursed through Daichi's veins as Suga all but stared up at him through half-lidded eyes, long silver eyelashes almost thick enough to hide the absolute love-drunk gaze fogging Sugawara's vision and Daichi swallowed hard. His sweaty and almost unbearably hot palms slid across the uncomfortably cool metal of the locker.

Daichi's hand stopped mid-air when Oikawa ripped out a scream louder and higher pitched than anything he's heard before when Iwaizumi pumped his erection mercilessly fast. Oikawa's back arched beautifully as Iwaizumi unravelled him and soon enough, white threads spurted out, covering Oikawa's naked torso with his fluid. He shook from the sheer power of his release and Iwaizumi watched him with a smirk, seemingly proud of the mess he's turned The King into. Indeed, Oikawa was panting heavily when Iwaizumi pulled hid fingers out with a lewd squelching noise. He stood there for a while, allowing Oikawa to cool off from his orgasm. The boy stood up on wobbly legs and pulled up his pants. 

"Aha...wow, Iwa-chan. I didn't know that dragging you out at two in the morning to an isolated place would be so rewarding." He hooked his arms around a very silent Iwaizumi, "I should kidnap you more often~".

"Shut up, Shittykawa. Was that all it was about?" Iwaizumi grunted, but it lacked the anger behind his usual scowl. Oikawa flashed a grin and spared a look at the locker- or rather, at the both of them. "Oh, no. I was dead serious about the imposters."

Daichi bit the inside of his cheek, cursing Oikawa internally. Oikawa looked away and sauntered his way out of the locker room "Yeah, sure thing you bastard." Iwaizumi followed him and Daichi stayed very still until they heard the doors leading outside close. He exhaled, hard. Just when he was about to move, he suddenly remember that just a moment ago, Sugawara was pressed against him, eyes overflowing with lust and- something else he did not dare dreaming of.

That Sugawara was standing very pointedly away from him, breath steady and hot and. Shit. Shit shit shit shit how was he supposed to face Sugawara? What would he tell him, I'm sorry we ended up in a closet looking at two of our rivals getting it on while pressing my erection against you? And well, it's not like Sugawara was doing the same but, that does not make it any more awkward and shit! He feels so guilty for thinking he wanted what Iwaizumi and Oikawa had, at with Sugawara of all people, the one he was stuck in this mess with. He will not be able to face Suga. Not like this. Not now.

"Um...Daichi?" Almost shyly, Sugawara crossed his arms, looking at him with none of lust that clouded his eyes earlier, what remained was a tiny flame of heat behind dilated pupils and Daichi couldn't help but stare. He swallowed once again, trying to compose himself. He ducked and picked up the broom. "We should get out of here," he heard himself say, placing the broom back behind Sugawara. "Let's talk about this outside, yeah?" Sugawara took exactly five seconds to respond with a nod, opening the locker door and stepping outside. Their hot, sweat-slick bodies met the cool air and Sugawara sighed, smiling. Daichi watched with interest the way light flooded inside the locker and illuminated Sugawara's flushed face. 

"Um..." Daichi hesitated, he inhaled and looked at Sugawara straight in the eyes. 

It was now, or never.

"Do you... want to go for some drinks?"

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY BIRTHDAY RAISSAAAAAAAAAA
> 
> ok so i realize this is all over the place AND i didnt beta this i literally just finished this. *sniff* anyways ONCE AGAIN HBD RAISSA I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS...awkward fiesco...i know u like the raunchies hehe


End file.
